WWE- The Heart Wants What It Wants
by Helenfromyt
Summary: Kelly Kelly/Randy Orton Maryse/Ted Cody/Layla Eve/Zack Kelly's The Sweetest Female Superstar You Could Ever Meet In The Locker Room So How Is She So Attracted To Randy? A Self Centered, Cocky, Arragont, Smoker Who Only Cares About Himself?
1. Chapter 1- Introduction

It Was 7:45Am Monday Morning In Charleston South Carolina And Kelly Has Just Gotten Out Of The Shower And Eve Was Still In Her Bed Of The Hotel Room The Two Bffs Shared. Kelly Wanted To Go To The Gym So She Attempted To Wake Eve Up.

Kelly Walked Over To The Bed Eve Slept In "Eve!" She Tapped Her Over And Over And Soon Eve Began Moving.

Eve Groggily Rubbed Her Eyes And Groaned "What" She Said Flately Exhaustion Clearly In Her Voice.

Kelly Laughed "Im Heading To The Gym, Are You Coming?" Kelly Raised A Brow And Eve Must've Fallen Back Asleep Because She Didn't Answer Her So Kelly Let Her Exhausted Latina Bestfriend Catch Up On Some Sleep.

Kelly Grabbed Her Water Bottle Out Of The Mini Fridge And Her Room Key Off The Kitchen Counter And Headed Out For The Gym. Once Kelly Got To The Elevator She Pushed The Button For The Lobby But Then Decided To Go Up And See If Maryse And Lana Were Awake, Kelly Did Wanna Go To The Gym Before Raw Tonight But She Didn't Wanna Go Alone And Although Lana Wasn't On Raw She Was On Smackdown And This Was One Of Those Rare Times When The Smackdown Superstars Were Also Required To Attend Raw (Even Tho They Weren't Performing). When Kelly Reached The Fifth Floor (Maryse & Lana's Floor) She Pulled Out Her Phone To Text Them And Suddenly She Bumped Into Someone And Fell Down, Probably Because She Wasn't Paying Attention But When She Looked Up At The Arm Reached Out For What She Assumed Were Going To Help Pull Her Up She Noticed Some Familiar Tattoos. Randy Ortons Tatoos


	2. Chapter 2- The Run In

Kelly Grabbed His Hand "Thanks." She Said With A Smile

Randy Helped Kelly Up "No Problem Sweetheart, Pleasures All Mine." Randy Stated As He Seductively Bit His Lip.

She Always Heard Randy Was A Complete Asshole Who Used Girls For Sex And Then Never Called Them Again Mostly Fans But He's Even Done That With The Women In The Company A Few Of The Women She's Heard About Him Sleeping With Were Those Of Eva Marie, Rosa Mendes, Summer Rae,  
New Girls Just Recently Signed To The Main Roster Peyton Royce And Billie Kay And Earlier In His Career Candice Michelle, Melina Perez, And Stacy Kiebler And On More Then One Occasion Shes Heard Rumors Flying Around The Locker Room Of Him Sleeping With The Infamous Mandy Rose Of What Was Absolution Before The Group Split Up.

Just When Kelly Was About To Thank Randy Again She Heard A Female Voice And Turned Around To Find None Other Than Mandy Rose, Mandy Walked Up To Randy And Kissed Him On The Cheek

"Thanks For Last Night I Had A Great Time." Mandy Gave Kelly A Look That Almost Said 'Get Out Of Here' So She Did Kelly Made Her Way To Maryse And Lanas Room. 


	3. Chapter 3- Kelly's Friends

Kelly Had Just Walked Into The Hotel Room That Maryse & Lana Were Sharing Till Tmrow When The Raw And Smackdown Superstars Go Their Seperate Ways, Maryse Was In The Shower And Lana Was The One To Let Her In And They Were Now Talking About What Just Happened In The Hallway.

"So She Just Announced To You That They Slept Together Last Night?" Lana Raised A Brow.

Kelly Sighed "Yeah Pretty Much, And Then She Gave Me A Stank Ass Look As If She Thought I Was One Of The Girls Randy Sleeps With Too.. I Mean I Barely Know The Guy!"

"What A Whore, She Acts Like He's Not Sleeping Around I Swear All Of Those Girls He Sleeps With Are Like Delusional To The Fact That He'll Never Settle Down... People Like That Are Scared Of Commitmet." Lana Rolled Her Eyes And Scoffed "I Don't Think I Could Ever Be That Into A Guy To Just Accept Having Sex And Nothing More, Not Even With Rusev..." Lana Opened Her Makeup Bag After She Finished Talking And Began Putting Loads Of Makeup On, And Kelly Took This As A Hint That She Had No Intrest In Going To The Gym.

"So, What're You And Rysie Doing Today?" Kelly Intrestly Asked.

"Umm, I Think She's Wanting To Go To The Gym And Then Later We Were Gonna Go Shopping.. How About You And Eve?" Lana Asked, Still Putting Makeup On.

"Well, Eve Was Out Late Last Night So Who Knows When She's Waking Up" Kelly Shrugged "But I Was Also Wanting To Go To The Gym."

After An Hour Of Filling Maryse In On The Drama That Happened Between Mandy, Randy, And Kelly In The Hallway, And Begging Lana To Join The Two At The Gym.. Kelly, Maryse, And Lana Were On Their Way To The Gym Of The Hotel.

"Maybe I Should Go Check On Rusev?" Lana Asked More Than Suggested.

"Im Sure He's Fine.." Maryse Shot Lana's Question Down.

"It Seems Like You're Always Checking Up On Him Or Worrying About Him, Why Do You Worry So Much? You Must Really Love Him..." Kelly Added She Couldnt Help But Wonder If Rusev And Lana Were Having Problems In Their Relationship, But It Wasn't Obvious Because They Always Seemed So Happy And In Love.

"I Mean Kell, Me And Rusev Have Always Been There For Eachother.. Like Maryse And Ted!"  
Lana Reassured Kelly That Her And Rusev Had Absolutely No Problems In Their Relationship For The Next 10 Minutes Till They Arrived At The Gym.

It Was 9:30am When The Three Girls Began Working Out And Kelly Only Had Until 11:30 To Work Out And Then She Had To Get Ready For An Autograph Signing At 12:30, And An Interview With Lillian Garcia At 1:45, And Then Kelly Had To Go Talk To Steve (The Superstars Attire Designer) Around 2:30 About Getting A New Attire And That Would Probably Take Her Until 5:30 And By Then It Would Be Time For Her And Alexa To Practice Their Match To Make Sure Nothing Goes Wrong, Her And Alexa Had A Storyline Fued Since Kelly's Big Return To The Company 4 Months Ago In December And The Story Line Was Gonna End In Two Weeks At The End Of April So She Would Be Free For A Storyline In May.

"What Are You Thinking About Kelly?" Maryse Asked, She Could Tell Something Was Wrong With Kelly But She Couldn't Figure Out What It Was.

Lana Waved Her Hand In Kelly's Face, Snapping Kelly Out Of Her Thoughts. "Huh?" Was All Kelly Managed To Say.

Lana Laughed And Then Softly Spoke "Maryse Wanted To Know What You Were Thinking About That Had You So Distracted..."

"Oh, Umm Nothing.. Its Nothing... I Was Just Thinking About How Busy I've Been Lately I Mean I Haven't Had Time For Anything!" Kelly Stated. Kelly Felt Like She Could Always Vent To Maryse About Anything Since She And Michelle Had Given The Best Advice To Kelly For Years Before Michelle Left The Company To Have A Family With Mark Also Known As The Undertaker And Lana Was A Person Who Always Listened And Gave Her Opinion And Thoughts On Stuff.

"Well Honey, You Had To Know It Was Gonna Be Difficult To Readjust To This Lifestyle Again I Mean Yeah It Can Be Difficult Being Away From My Home And My Family But When I Look At Those Children's Excited Faces When We Come Thru That Curtain Its All Worth It.." Maryse Said As She Rubbed Kellys Back Comfortingly.

Kelly Sighed And Then Smiled "Yeah, I Guess You're Right Thanks Rysie.." Kelly Said

Lana Looked At The Girls And Smiled "Now How About We Work Out!" She Suggested.

Lana, Kelly, And Maryse All Began To Work Out, With Lana On The Treadmill, Maryse On The Leg Machine Leg Pressing, And Kelly Lifting Weights Next To Maryse.


End file.
